dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Incinerator
The Incinerator is a weapon introduced in Duke Nukem 3D: 20th Anniversary World Tour. Description The Incinerator is to all intents and purposes a flamethrower. It is very effective at killing enemies at close range. When an enemy is struck by the weapon; if they catch fire they will be set alight and wander aimlessly while the flames deal damage to them. If the enemy loses enough health they will be burned to ash. Some enemies can be killed with one shot (I.E Assault Trooper or Enforcer) but tougher ones (I.E Protector Drone or Assault Commander) may require two or three shots. This weapon is less effective against machine based opponents such as the Pig Cop Tank as they don't catch fire. It is also a poor choice against mini bosses such as the Battlelord Sentry as they don't catch fire either. Another way to use this weapon is to fire at the ground which will leave an incendiary pool of liquid; if the enemy walks in this they will also be set alight. The player should be cautious as this will also harm them if they walk in it. It shoots 5 flames in a circled angle,the far is the biggest flame and the last(near duke) is the small.so the more aimed up,more longer the projectile will travel.This also means that this weapon have the highest projectile mass in the game,because players can be damaged at 5 chances,specially if projectiles are touched by sides.at longer distances some aiming practice is required to perfectly aim.This weapon rate of fire shoots more slowly than the shrinker,but is more fast than RPG.The pool of fire can deal ~33 damage to a armored duke and 51~90 unarmored if it pass in all pool without jumping,but if duke jumps fastly it do weak damage (less than 3).If duke stays at the pool of fire,it can kill a 100hp and 100 armored duke,however in multiplayer this situation is almost impossible,unless you lock your opponent in a closed room with pools of fire. Most useful use in multiplayer is for disturbing opponent's heard sounds and screen because of the flames.The flames can be stopped by going to water,so don't fire in areas that your opponent can escape and 'wash' damage.This weapon is great for close combat area because the 5 projectile-flames doesn't do self-damaging EVEN forwarding with steroids(like shrinker that also is good for steroids forward strategy), being like a mini-RPG with no-selfdamaging at extreme close range.Just use roids and flame your opponent at point-blank range.But be careful with flames that drop in the floor,because will create pools of fire and damage yourself.Some practice and aim looking is required to control this weapon without being selfdamaged.Also,this weapon is useful with jetpack to attack floor enemies without aiming down(other weapons requires aiming down)because projectiles naturally falls at the ground. The pool of fire rests for 10 seconds and disappear,unlimited polls can be created at floor.The pool size is similar to a teleport size.Even if players has Protective boots,they will be damaged by the polls.If a pool is created in a upper location(up a box for example) will not deal damage,unless duke touches with feets on it.This weapon deals no self-damage when firing point-blank range(opponent or wall),but if touch the floor(like firing aiming down),you can damage yourself because a pool will be created. The incinerator is also the first weapon introduced to the game that will not work underwater. Trivia * Interestingly 3D realms had originally planned to include a flamethrower in Duke Nukem 3D but this was ultimately replaced by the Freezethrower. This weapon revives the idea. * So far this is the first and only weapon that does not work underwater in Duke Nukem 3D. * The incendiary pool of liquid can instantly destroy the deployed pipe bombs. Category:DN3D weapons